


Future Surprises

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Len needs a drink, Random One Shot, goldvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first trip to the future and Rip has trapped the whole team on the ship.  So they don't really have anywhere to go when the ship is attacked.  Luckily, instead of an enemy, a few familiar faces pop up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a random thought today while I was rewatching Legends of Tomorrow. It sort of became it's own beast the second I started writing it down. It's not really my best work but I still wanted to post it and share it with all of you lovely people. I hope you all enjoy!

Len didn't like being told what to do. Usually he would find loopholes or blatantly refuse to follow rules. However, Hunter had covered his bases for this pit stop. The doors were locked, jump ship disabled, and Gideon told not to listen to them unless it was an emergency. Of all the times to get smart about security it had to be now. Now, on their first trip to the future. Not the far future, just 2020. It still stuck in Len's craw though. There were so many things he wanted to investigate. Everyone on the ship did! That's probably why they were now, basically, trapped in a giant metal box. Len growled wordlessly for the third time in an hour and took his boots off of a crate in the cargo bay. He liked this space. Small, private, and usually the quietest place on the ship. He glared down at his gun and wondered if it was worth cleaning one more time while waiting for their stupid leader to return.

Len fell off his perch when suddenly the whole ship shook. The shaking was accompanied by a strange sound. Like an echo from a broken music amp. Len got to his feet quickly and headed for the bridge where the others would no doubt be gathered soon. The shaking came again, along with the sound, and Len had to wonder why Gideon hadn't started sounding any alarms yet. He came speeding around the corner and saw he was the last to the party. Not surprising considering he had been on the other end of the ship, “What's happening?!” he snapped at Stein who happened to be closest to him

“We don't know. Gideon is still not responding.” Stein sounded as frazzled as he looked 

The ship shook once more. Mick lost his balance and fell backward onto his ass, “What the Hell is going on!?” he shouted in frustration

“This is an emergency! We're being attacked! Why isn't Gideon doing anything!” Jax was one step away from a full freak out

Gideon's voice replied, “There is no danger. All guidelines are still in place.”

“Not in danger!?” Ray snapped, “The ship is...”

“Bay door override accepted.” Gideon's voice came from the ceiling

Len stiffened his shoulders and shared a look with Sara and Mick, “Sara, Mick, with me. The rest of you stay here and we'll call if we need back up.” he pulled his gun from it's holster as he led his small group toward the bay door. When they got to the last hallway before the entrance without any resistance Len slowed and motioned for the others to do the same. He crouched at the last corner and took a look around the bottom half of the wall.

There was a figure, male. It was dressed in mostly black clothing with a few splashes of red and yellow. Longish black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Len could also see a strap that indicated some sort of goggles were probably on the person's face. The person's fingerless gloved hands were running over the wall with a strange sort of reverence. The door was hanging open. Len brought up his gun and smirked when the charging sound made the figure stiffen. Hands instantly went in to the air and a distorted voice said, “Would it help if I said I come in peace?”

“Not really.” Len replied, feeling Sara and Mick take up positions on either side of him

The figure twitched, “Len?” the distorted voice sounded confused as it started to turn

 

“How do you...” Len's words trailed off as he took in the young man before him. The shocked face of Cisco Ramon was looking back at them. A strange pair of teched out goggles sat on his forehead. He was older then the last time Len had seen him, more mature looking. His shoulders were a little broader, his torso a little leaner. Apparently time was going to be good to the lab rat, “Ramon?”

Cisco's shocked expression turned joyful and his hands dropped, “I thought that was you.” there was that distorted voice again. Cisco cleared his throat and suddenly his voice was the same as Len remembered, “Sorry, I forget about the voice sometimes.”

“What...” Len lowered his gun, feeling more confused then he was comfortable with, “Are you the one who was attacking the ship?”

“Attacking!” Ramon looked scandalized, “Why would I attack the Waverider?! I've been waiting to see it for years!” he started to shift from foot to foot and gesture with his hands as he spoke, “Just the stories alone were enough to get me excited for it. 4 years though, it almost killed me. Time machine, so cool! I'm working out some spec ideas right now. I wonder if some of them made it into the final prints.” the kid now looked excited enough to explode

“If you weren't attacking us what was all the shaking about?” Sara asked

Cisco's eyes widened in sudden understanding and then he smacked his forehead with a palm, “Oh crap, I forgot. You didn't know when you left.” he looked at them all and grinned, “I'm a Meta Human, Vibe. Shaking things up is my jam.”

Len felt like his whole world had been slightly tilted. Ramon had powers. Powers great enough, whatever they were, to shake this whole freaking ship without much trouble. Len sighed and brought a hand up to message his temple, “I think I need a drink.”

“I heard you might.”

Len's eyes widened and shot to the open hatch. Lisa was leaning against it, looking the same as ever, and dangling a bottle of Jack Daniels from one hand. He smiled, “It's so good to see you.”

“Who, me or the booze?” she asked jokingly even as she walked across the bay and pulled him into a hug. 

“I'm sorry I left again.” Len said before he could stop himself, “I tried to make things better but...”

“Shh, it's alright Lenny.” Lisa said before Len could finish, “You'll say it all once you get back. But for now, I know what you want to say. Just know that I forgive you. Like I did back then.” she pulled back and wrinkled her nose, “Or will...I guess? Time travel is so weird sometimes.”

“We're getting that.” Len plucks the bottle from her hand, “So I take it I told you about needing this?”

“Yup. You also told me where and when to bring it. Of course, Cisco happened to Vibe when the ship landed so he beat me here. Usually you guys are already outside the ship, ready to greet us. Cisco thought he would take this rare opportunity to snoop.” Lisa shot a loving smile over her shoulder, “It's his first break in. I'm so proud.”

Cisco huffed and turned back to once again lay hands on the wall as he replied, “It's so not a break in. It's keeping to the Time Line. I heard the story about me showing up so here I am.”

Lisa giggled in a way Len hadn't heard for years, “Whatever you say baby.”

Len expected a negative reaction from Cisco, just like always. But instead Cisco sighed and continued his examination while he muttered just loud enough for them all to hear, “Thought we agreed on sweetheart.”

Another giggle from Lisa as she silently crept over to stand right behind the younger man. She leaned over his shoulder just enough to give him a kiss on the cheek, “You know you love me baby.”

Cisco turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek in return as well as a soft smile, “It's the only reason I let you get away with calling me that.”

Len really needed that drink now.


End file.
